The Legend of the Two Towers
by Jewl4Life
Summary: Three men, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou, will sacrifice their very humanity to stop the war. A retake on the Brass and Tin towers tale. One Shot.


The Legend of the Two Towers

Summery: Three men decide to sacrifice their very humanity to stop the war between humans and Pokemon.

Word Count: 1455

The war seems almost endless. It was truly disheartening to see the once peaceful lands in such turmoil. People verses Pokemon, a battle to the death. No longer were the two at ease with one another, no longer could they be considered partners.

To the three brothers it seemed that the two races would be enemies, destined to hate one another for eternity.

But, it wasn't always like this. There were times, in the not too distant past where Pokemon and people worked with one another willingly. Not forced and tamed as they are now, with containers made out of special acorns. 'But' thought Suicune, 'its just not to be anymore. Things will never truly go back to what they once were.' He looked up as he saw movement in the corner of his eye. 'But maybe the future won't be too horrendous.'

"We must leave now", commanded Entei, the oldest of the three brothers. "If we do not make it in time, who knows what that riot will do."

Raikou looked upset, clearly he did not wish for all three of them to leave. For if none of them stayed behind, who would protect his wife and child?

Suicune, luckily, spoke up. "Brother Raikou, please hear me. I know you wish it to be different, but we all need to be there." He paused to look at his brother's sullen face. "You of all people should know that we are strongest together."

Raikou at first looked away, not wishing to admit that the middle brother spoke true. After a few minutes however, he sighed wearily. Bowing his head he replied, "Of course Suicune." In a slightly haughtier tone he continued, "When am I ever wrong?"

Entei reached his arm out to Raikou, the youngest sibling, and helped him up. "Then tell your woman that by tomorrow, this war will be over."

* * *

The villagers have been planning this for weeks with the brothers in charge. It was only right, as Entei was the chieftain and therefor in charge. Though even with his great leadership, their plan and all of the preparations have been destroyed.

In the north of their village was the two towers, the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower. They were once home to two great legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh and Lugia. However, since the beginning of the war, the two rarely returned to roost there. Because of their scarcity, the villagers had worried very little about their presence. But that was before the soldiers arrived.

Hundreds of soldiers have marched from far and wide, to confront the legendary bird's guardians. Finally it seemed that they had them cornered, the entire village surrounded. The soldiers were strange and foreign men, easily frightening in their brutality. They seemed to enjoy and anticipate the fight, rather than it just be a necessary act of protection.

It was them that stirred the villagers up and caused them to riot. These strange men wished to burn the Brass Tower! To destroy the only reminder they had of peaceful days, just to kill three Pokemon! With one fell strike, these soldiers ruined their chance to try and negotiate with the Pokemon. It shouldn't have been too difficult, seeing as even with the war going on their legendaries still trusted humans to care for their roosts.

But no longer would they. As the three men quickly made their way through the tightly packed village, they saw the clear signs of a great fire.

With true horror on their faces the brothers, along with the villagers, watched as the beautiful tall building burn and collapse. And if they listened, they could hear the heart wrenching cries of the three Pokemon trapped within.

A month has passed since then, and things have taken a turn for the worse. More humans and Pokemon were dying than ever before, and Ho-Oh had to take permanent residence in Ecruteak village even after completely obliterating the soldiers.

The villagers were now fighting for their lives at what seemed to be every moment of the day and despair was hitting the people hard.

At last though, after much discussion Entei, Raikou, and Suicune finally agreed on a plan. And no matter what, they would go through with it.

"Hopefully", spoke Suicune, as they walked out, "it will work."

Entei actually laughed, a regal sound. "Of course it will!" He said, "Its my plan after all!"

As the two older brothers walked on, Raikou paused for a few seconds on his threshold. Looking back he whispered, "Goodbye," in a sad but resolved voice. He turned his head back around and hurried to catch up with his elder siblings, walking forward with them carrying no regrets.

* * *

150 years later...

"Grampa!", a young boy exclaimed. "Tell me that story again! The one with the Towers and Ho-Oh and, and, and the three brave brothers who stopped the war!" The boy bounced in his seat on the floor. The soft cushion puffing out slightly when he landed, making a soft 'pffft' sound.

The older man, who wore priest clothes, sighed before lecturing his energetic grandson. "Now Morty, this will be the last time I tell this story tonight. Okay?" He looked at his grandson trying to see if it got through the boy's head.

" B-but its awesome Gramps! It really really really is!" Morty said looking somewhat shocked that someone could even think about not telling the story again at least another three times.

The man sighed again, 'Nope' he thought, 'it didn't get through.'

So he started the story once again, changing his timbre to deeper and higher pitched voices, depending on the character and the scene in the tale. Finally he got to the last scene, the one that Morty always listened to avidly. The boy was fascinated with the three legendaries and with Ho-Oh in particular. "And finally thee three brave brothers confronted the great Ho-Oh. They walked before him proudly, with their heads held high and their backs straight. But once they were directly infront of the great being they each as one kneeled down before him. Bowed humbly as low to the ground as possible.

"'Great Ho-Oh, we beseech you,' spoke Entei.

"'Please listen to our pleas, Great One,' continued Suicune.

"...and young Raikou continued, 'We come offering ourselves to you. Our lives, souls, our very being itself.' He said beseechingly.

"'All we ask in return is for there to be an end to this war, this bloodshed.' Finished Entei.

"Of course Ho-Oh was suspicious of these humans motives. But he could clearly see their pure hearts and souls. He finally, after much deliberation agreed. Once they gave themselves to him, the war and bloodshed would end. Ho-Oh used his powers and summoned a great and powerful storm, putting out the fire that still raged on the old Brass Tower. Simultaneously the three brothers changed. Each of them losing their human forms and becoming Pokemon. They became the new guardians, but with a new purpose. To protect the peace between humans and Pokemon."

Morty bounced once again in his seat. "Yay! They are so awesome!" He exclaimed. " I wanna meet Ho-Oh and hear him tell the tale!" he said excitedly, chattering a mile a minute.

"Whoa now son", said his grandpa. "I think Ho-Oh has much more important this to do with his time than tell old tales." He chuckled and reached down to ruffle the young boy's hair.

Morty pouted, annoyed that he was denied. Then he brightened. "Then you tell me the story again!"

-END-

A.N. Thanks for reading my story, as I assume you have already done so since this is at the bottom of the page. I hope you all enjoyed it! I originally thought of this story while browsing through the Pokemon archive on . Basically I wrote and did some research(Wikipedia) in about three hours. Whew! That was the longest I have ever wrote in one sitting.

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think and such. Criticism is more than welcome! ^.^


End file.
